Last Chance
by ScarletEmber
Summary: Sasuke has come back to the village. It took quite awhile but he finally earned the trust of most of the villagers. But why is he leaving again? Why is he throwing everything away? His friends, his duty, his wife....his daughter. Four Parts. Extremely OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is just a one-shot that popped up in my head.So if it seems a bit rushed, I apologize .It has an essence of The Christmas Carol/ When I'm Gone by Eminem

Summary: Sasuke has come back to the village. It took quite awhile but he finally earned the trust of most of the villagers. But why is he leaving again? Why is he throwing everything away? His friends, his duty, his wife...his daughter. Does he truly know the pain he is causing?

**Extremely OOC!** It's in 2 parts. The first part only will be a song-fic... unless I change my mind.

**Last Chance (Part One)**

**Key:**

_La La- _Song

La La- Real Life

_La La-_ Thoughts

MAKE SURE YOU READ ABOVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THIS TOOK PLACE

/\

Crimson. Dark crimson blood. And it was everywhere. In the streets, in abstract shapes on various walls. Dead bodies lay askew. Some laying on top on others. Others lay in various corners as if thrown this way and that. Limbs in unnatural positions. Heads turned most of the way around. Many still had their eyes open. Petrified. Forever to hold the look of pure terror until someone closed their eyes. Among them stood only one man. Cold onyx eyes. His hand still gripped the sword as if waiting, simply waiting for another fool to try to come up against him. The wind rustled his hair. He shivered slightly as its hands made their way down the opening in the front of his blood-stained shirt.

When he realized that there was no longer a threat in the vicinity, he eased himself out of his stance and slowly sheathed his sword. It was done. It was finally done. Then the man noticed something. He scolded himself for failing to notice before. While removing his sword from his sheath he walked over to the cowering figure trying aimlessly to hide behind an upturned barrel and failing miserably. The cowering man looked up. His hair a dirty rust color. He had cuts all over his body and a look of fear in his eyes. "Please, I beg of you please! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sor-"The man never did get to finish his sentence. For he soon met a merciless swift death. The blood from the man's decapitation spurted out and landed on the killer's face. He swiped it off quickly and effortlessly. The dirty deed was finally done. The moonlight shone onto the assailant and in its beam it revealed: Sasuke Uchiha. He jumped into the treetops urging his body to go faster. He had to go faster. It has been 4 months now and it was time to go home. It was finally time to go home.

Despite his determination to get home he knew that if he didn't rest he would be low on chakra and be defenseless. He set up camp and fell into a fitful sleep...

_Sasuke's Dream:_

Sasuke was approaching Konoha. His home. He knew that he would be in trouble and would have to face the consequences but it was something he was willing to endure. All for the sake of them. He had to do it for them. He arrived to his part of the village in one shape which surprised him. The villagers had passed by him without a second glance. Some even going as far as stopping him in the street and engaging in polite conversation. No one questioned where he had gone for 4 months. It was as if...as if he never left. He arrived at his home and reached for the knob. He looked into the kitchen, dining room, and bedrooms. Called her name, both of their names. He fought to keep down a feeling of panic and wandered into the backyard. There he saw her. Both of them sitting on a swing. His beloved wife, Sakura. Her cropped light rose hair was pulled away from her face. She was holding his daughter in her lap. His angel, his princess, his Yume. Her dark pink hair that reached her mid-back and onyx eyes that usually sparkled...but not today. When Yume looked up towards her father a suspicious look graced her face. Sasuke gazed at her in confusion, usually Yume was a daddy's girl but her body language clearly showed that she didn't plan on running up to embrace him like she usually did when he came home from missions. In fact, Sakura should be the one who had that questioning look on her face of all people.

Sakura shifted Yume in her lap and to his surprise Sasuke saw her with a bulging mid-section. Pregnant! How could she be pregnant?

"Hello Sasuke" Sakura said in a monotone voice that didn't belong to her at all.

"Sakura?"

Then suddenly Yume leaped out of her mother's arms and run into the house. The color slowly drained from the scene, Sakura's face became blurred and distorted. The now deformed Sakura reached out her hand towards Sasuke and it promptly started to melt. Drips of it fell onto the grass. Sasuke then felt a pull, he turned to see some sort of a black hole. He tried to fight it, he formed the release sign but nothing gave. It wasn't a genjutsu. He fell through the black hole and found himself, strangely in his living room, but it was empty. Or so he thought. He sensed a presence behind him and whirled around. There in a gold tunic-like dress stood a woman. Her eyes were a soft gray and held much wisdom. She had faded gold hair cascading down her back in slight subtle waves.

"Ah, so you finally arrived." She said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is not to be known, so you may call me Rei."

"But what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned while reaching for his sword just to notice it wasn't with him. None of his gear was with him.

"Now, now. There's no need for weapons. I'm here to show you what you've done without knowing it. The pain you've caused and whether or not you truly will repent."

"Pain?"

"Yes, when you set out on your journey to kill that man surely you must've realized what the outcome would be."

Sasuke sat there, silent.

"They've all suffered. Your friends and family. Some feared you betrayed them for good this time and that you weren't coming back. But none suffered as much as your precious daughter, Yume."

"Yume? Why?"

"You shall see." The room spun around and around. Just when it became unbearable and Sasuke feel he was about to be ill, it stopped. He found himself in his bedroom. And oddly enough he saw himself, sitting on a chair reading.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

The Sasuke in the chair looked up.

"Daddy! Will you come play with me?"

_**Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armor  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her**_

"Not now. I just came back from a mission and Daddy's trying to relax."

_'Did I really sound that... cold?_

"Oh, okay. What are you reading?" Yume craned her neck to peek at what the onyx haired man was occupying himself with. Her arm swung around to rest on the head of the chair but it collided with the coffee mug on the desk.

Sasuke jumped up from his seat while lukewarm murky brown liquid spilled over him.

"Yume!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Just, just go play with your mother."

"But,"

"I'll clean it up. Just go!" Yume looked at her father and then back at the mess. Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she ran out of the room.

_**But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself**_

The counterpart Sasuke began cleaning up the mess.

_'She had only wanted to play with me. I was tired and cranky but, that's no excuse'_

The room spun once again and Sasuke found himself in the kitchen. His counterpart was having a heated discussion with Sakura.

_'I remember that. I had accepted a mission located in Sound and she was worried._

"Sakura, I'll be fine."

"But Sasuke-kun you never know if someone back there has some vendetta concerning you. Someone whose upset that you killed Orochimaru."

"Then I'll deal with them" He stated impatiently.

"You have a daughter now, remember? What if you get hurt?"

"You're just going to have to trust me Sakura! Can't you do that?" The sound become muffled and Sasuke couldn't hear anything. All he could do was watch as his counterpart and Sakura silently fought.

**_hen turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby..._**

"She was certainly apprehensive about you leaving." Sasuke already knew who the voice belonged to and didn't bother to turn.

"All I wanted was for her to give me support. I was sure that I could handle anyone who had a grudge against me."

"But in the end, she turned out to be right, didn't she?"

_**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back... **_

Sasuke remembered. He doubted if he would or even could ever forget. He had had a run-in with one of the higher ups that was in league with that damn snake. Kasuka. Sasuke brushed him off and when the lackey became persistent Sasuke got rid of him, or so he thought. Pride got the best of him and he didn't bother to make sure that he was truly dead.

When he returned to the village Sakura had a look of relief on her face.

_'She wore a smile on her face all day long.'_

Yume had wanted to go to that park and with both Sasuke and Sakura in a good mood the family decided to go. They had turned their backs on their daughter for a second. For a couple of minutes at most. When they heard her scream. The shriek came from a clump of shrubs off to the side of the park.

Soon, a ninja with a plain white mask on his face leaped out of the bush. Under his arm was a crying Yume. Sasuke growled and him and Sakura gave chase.

_**I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"**___

With Yume fussing in his arms, the culprit wasn't able to reach full speed and an enraged Sasuke soon caught up. With fluid movements he had plucked Yume from the culprit, threw her towards her mother, and punched the culprit in the face. The mask broke and the face revealed a blue eyed man. Sasuke vaguely recognized him. He was a man who followed Kasuka around like a lost puppy. It only took a few moments before Sasuke had him on the ground with a kunai to his throat.

"Did Kasuka put you up to this?" He snarled. The other man didn't say a word but he didn't have to. After a minor struggle the man wound up in jail and Sasuke sitting on the corner of his bed back home. His fingers interlaced, deep in thought.

He was expected in Yume's room any minute now. With the episode at the park she didn't want to be alone and he didn't want her out of his sight. But right now he had to be by himself. Obviously Kasuka wasn't dead. But he was going to be. He made his way into Yume's room where Sakura was already found.

Sakura glanced up at him and continued stroking a sleeping Yume's hair. He gently lowed himself on the other side of his daughter. Feeling the bed's change in altitude, Yume's eyes slowly opened.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Yes, we here sweetheart." Sakura whispered. Yume looked around as if to confirm that both her parents were with her. Afterwards she slipped back into sleep. Sakura slipped under the covers next to her daughter while Sasuke made himself comfortable in a chair near the window. He planned on keeping a vigil watch over his wife and daughter.

He knew what he would have to do.

When the sun had just started making its rise Sasuke was already packed and headed towards the door.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" He sighed knowing that he would have to talk with her first before leaving.

"Daddy has to take care of something."

"So you're leaving, again?"

"Yes, Yume. I'm leaving. But I promise I'll be back. I'm going to make sure no one tries to hurt you or Mommy ever again."

He looked down to see little Yume had wrapped her arms around his legs and was looking up at him. She had a small smile on her face.

"Will you be careful Daddy?"

"Yes, I'll be careful." Sasuke smiled back at her.

_**Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing...**__**  
**_

The scene faded and Sasuke turned towards Rei.

"Why are you showing me this? I've been through it all ready, I was there."

"Don't get impatient. You will soon see what transpired when you left."

_**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...**____**  
**_

Author's Note: That's part one! Part two will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yeesh, sorry for such a long wait. Okay here it is the second part of Last Chance, oh and I've decided this is going to have at least 2 more chapters.

Last Time: "Yes, Yume. I'm leaving. But I promise I'll be back. I'm going to make sure no one tries to hurt you or Mommy ever again."

"Will you be careful Daddy?"

"Yes, I'll be careful." Sasuke smiled back at her.

The scene faded and Sasuke turned towards Rei.

"Why are you showing me this? I've been through it all ready, I was there."

"Don't get impatient. You will soon see what transpired when you left."

XXXX

Once again the room started rapidly spinning. Sasuke felt himself being pulled, though in what direction he wasn't sure. He couldn't figure out which way was up and which was down. It was only when he landed on his back with a heavy thud did he find out.

He eased up and glanced around. He couldn't help but cast a glare towards Rei who was standing perfectly erect and didn't seem fazed about what had just transpired. He looked around and found himself in the middle of a training ground. It was the one Team Seven had trained on often back when they were genin.

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke recognized the voice and not caring if he was walking too fast for Rei, approached it. After he made his way through the thicket of bushes he wound up in the center of the training field where both Sakura and Kakashi were standing.

"No! I won't!" Sakura retorted.

"You're acting childish now."

"I don't care! He left again. After he promised he wouldn't, after he swore he changed, after promising Yume, his own daughter, he'd always be there for her! He had the audacity to leave without a word!"

"Didn't you say that Yume told you that Sasuke had said goodbye to her and that he was coming back?"

"Yes, but only because she caught him in the act of leaving. Now she's walking around completely confident that Sasuke's coming back and I can't break it to her that her father is gone."

Sasuke, forgetting that they couldn't see nor hear him jumped in.

"But I am coming back!" But neither Sakura or Kakashi showed any hint that they heard him.

"I wanted to believe he had changed too, Sakura." Kakashi stated quietly.

"Yeah, but I guess some people never change." The scene froze abruptly. Rei approached Sasuke and stopped at his side.

"She was quite angry at you for leaving."

"I can't blame her. But I had to do it. I couldn't risk it." Rei stared at him incredulously. "What?" Sasuke spat already in a bad mood.

"Don't you think you could've protected them just as well from your home?"

"I thought about that," Sasuke admitted, "But what if one day I go on a mission or turn my back for one second and Yume or Sakura gets hurt?"

"What if something happened to them while you were away?"

Sasuke hesitated before answering, "I trusted Sakura to take care of herself and Yume while I took care of the ultimate threat."

"But what if she couldn't?" There was then silence. Sasuke couldn't think of an answer. "There are many What If's, but in my opinion they would've been safer if you were there with them."

Sasuke once again stood there silent. "Yume is your world. As expected since she's your daughter. So I warn you that what we are going to see next might...anger you." Rei finished after carefully choosing the correct words. The scene spun and Sasuke was once again vaulted into an infinite black space. He was more prepared this time and landed somewhat gracefully.

He found himself in the back of the ninja academy. Iruka-sensei was doing target practice with the soon to be genin. It was now Yume's turn. She pulled out 5 kunai for the 5 targets. She aimed and threw all of them at once hitting each target directly in the middle. The class clapped and awed while Iruka praised her.

"Is this suppose to make me angry? Cause all I'm feeling is pride right now." Sasuke said looking every bit the proud father.

"No, not this. Keep watching." Sasuke had to sit through the rest of the class and watch the other children shoot kunai but none of them got as near to the targets or hit all 5 like Yume did. Though one child did come close a young girl with muddy brown hair. Afterwards class was over and the kids all either headed home or waited for the parents to walk with them. Yume was no different, waiting in the shade. The girl with the muddy brown hair walked her up to her. As far as they were Sasuke could hear every word as if he were right next to her.

"Hey, Yume, how do you hit all those targets at once?"

"I just practice." Yume replied shyly.

"Yeah, so do I. But I bet there's some sort of secret."

"No, no secret."

"Well then how do you practice?" the girl inquired.

"By putting up targets at home."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, I don't need anyone's help."

"Come over and play with us until our parents come."

"No thanks, I'm kind of tired." And Yume did look exhausted.

"Come on, only for a second."

"I said no!" Yume hissed. Sasuke was only slightly taken aback. He remembered that when Yume was tired she became cranky. Unfortunately that girl didn't know.

"Jeez, sorry I regret I asked. No need to take your dysfunctional family issues out on me." The girl retorted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yume said quite angered.

"Everyone knows that your dad left and everyone knows this isn't the first time." The girl wore some sort of superior grin on her face. As if just knowing made her better than Yume. Rei was right. This scene _did _make Sasuke mad.

"He's coming back!" Yume shouted attracting attention to both of them.

"No he's not! It's about time you got with the program, that traitor of a father you have isn't coming back! He's never going to come back!" The girl sneered. Sasuke could tell Yume was fighting to hold back the tears.

"He promised he'd come back." Her voice broke on the last word along with Sasuke's heart.

"He lied. It's been two months so far and no word or sign of him coming back." The girl finished and walked away.

Yume sat there under the tree looking stone faced until Sakura came.

"Honey, what wrong?" Yume broke. Tears rushed out and she started sobbing.

"He's coming back right? Please tell me he's coming back!" Yume sobbed. Sakura knew who her daughter was referring to.

"I... I hope he is honey." Sakura held onto her daughter tightly and carried her home. The scene then froze.

Rei stood there staring at Sasuke waiting for a reaction.

"I don't want to do this anymore. No more wasting time, I need to get back now!" Sasuke hissed.

"Not yet. You're not ready I'm afraid."

"What more is there?" Sasuke yelled.

"You've seen what you've done to your family. Now witness what you've done to your friends."

Author's Note: Once again sorry for the long wait. Please review I'd love to hear feedback and suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are probably getting fed up with me :{ But someone told me that me stopping the story was letting the idiot who stole my story win and over my dead body was I letting this guy any sort of satisfaction so he's been officaly reported and their account will probably be taken down. CHA!!! I DARE ANYONE ELSE OUT THERE TO TRY THIS!! I WILL BE ON YOU LIKE WHITE ON RICE!!!!! Ahem. Sorry about that :P But thanks for the comfortating words everybody :) I really appreciate it and they really helped me. So thanks for sticking with me through my moment of weakness I really appreciate it! Now the words we've all been waiting for: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

CHAPTER 3

SECOND CHANCE

RECAP: Rei stood there staring at Sasuke waiting for a reaction.

"I don't want to do this anymore. No more wasting time, I need to get back now!" Sasuke hissed.

"Not yet. You're not ready I'm afraid."

"What more is there?" Sasuke yelled.

"You've seen what you've done to your family. Now witness what you've done to your friends."

"My friends?" Sasuke inquired.

"Of course. Surely you've must known that your leaving would affect them as well." With that Sasuke felt the now familiar pull and allowed himself to be pulled into the vortex. This time he landed as gracefully as Rei.

Rei gave him an approving nod and gestured towards a scene that was still frozen. In it was a slope that layed on the other side of town from his home. On it was Sakura and Naruto with a snoozing Yume on her 'uncle' Naruto's lap. "Now watch this scene and have a taste of the pain you caused." Sasuke nodded and the scene started abruptly as if someone hit a play button on a video.

"Sakura-chan, I, uh..." Naruto began.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura answered keeping her eyes on the sunset happening before her eyes. She couldn't seem to remember why she liked sunsets anyway. The colors no longer seemed as magnificent as they used to when...Sasuke was still with them. She sighed. Another thing that Sasuke stole from her with him leaving.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to say to this except that Sasuke hurt me too when he left but I'm going to keep hoping that he'll come back. Are you going to keep hope Saku-chan?"

Sakura allowed herself a small smile at the nickname Naruto had given her back when they were younger but it soon vanished as she started talking, "How can I keep hope? I want to for Yume's sake and I know that I should to play the role of a dutiful wife. But I'm angry damn it! That bastard left us."

Sasuke flinched at Sakura's hard words but knew she had reason to be so angry.

"He left before I could even tell him! I mean if I told him maybe he wouldn't have left..." Sakura broke off then realizing she had said or rather ranted more than she intended to. Naruto might not have been the brightest ninja in the village but he wasn't deaf.

"Tell him what Saku-chan?"

"Uh, nothing, just nothing." Sakura all of a sudden took a great interest in her daughter's hair and reached over to Naruto's lap and played with it. Naruto reached down and held Sakura's hands.

"Sakura-chan, you know you can tell me anything. Especially now. This isn't the time to have secrets."

Sakura sighed and turned her sights back onto the sunset surprised that it was no longer there. It had been replaced with stars and the sky had gotten rather dark. She quickly mumbled something under her breath and turned away from Naruto.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Naruto said.

"I said, I'm pregnant..."

"...WHAT?!"

"I'm pregnant?" Sakura finished sheepishly.

"How?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura gave him a questioning look and proceeded to tell him, "Well you see Naruto, when a man and a women love each other very much they decide to-"

"No! I know that part already! I mean for how long?"

"For about 3 months before Sasuke left." Sakura mumbled.

"How did you manage not to tell him for 3 months?!"

"I found out and kept it in for about a month to be absolutely sure. Then Sasuke left on his mission to Sound which took him 2 months. So I never got to really...tell him."

Naruto sat there speechless. He cleared his throat and started, "Does anyone else know?"

"No," Sakura answered, "Only you." Naruto's face suddenly contorted into a face of rage.

"Damn it! That teme! If he wasn't off leaving every second he would've known that he's going to be a father of two." Then he suddenly laughed, "and here I thought you were just gaining a bit of weight."

Sakura joined on his laughing. With a sigh Sakura got up, "It's getting late I need to get Yume into bed." Naruto and Sakura walked out of the scene with Yume in Naruto's arms. The scene then froze.

"She's...pregnant?" Sasuke stammered.

"Apparently so." Rei finished lamely.

"She's 5 months pregnant!"

"6."

"What?" Sasuke turned to her in confusion. By his math Sakura should've been 5 months. With her being 3 when he left and two more months by the time the scene took place.

"I forgot to inform you this moment takes place a month after the previous moment. So she's 6 at that time. She's currently 7 months pregnant with you being missing for 4 months." And just like that Sasuke was speechless. "But that is not all."

"What do you mean? You said that you were going to show me how my decision affected my friends well you showed me now we can get the hell out of here and you can send me back." At this point Sasuke was cranky and anxious to his wife whom he just found out is pregnant.

"Yes that is indeed what I said and we are not done."

"Who else is there?!"

"Watch." The scene started to spin faster and faster. When it came to an abrupt halt Sasuke was left with a slightly naseous feeling in the pit of his stomach and found himself in a dense forest. He heard the sound of punches hitting their target. It wasn't until he started walking towards the noise did he realize that Rei was no longer with him. He didn't sense her at all. Now that he thought of it, he never could sense her.

Thinking that maybe he was free at last of the horrible nightmare Sasuke let out a sigh and started looking for the his camp and his belongings. He had just made his way through a thick bush when he was met with a shock.

There was Ino and TenTen watching Rock Lee train and behind them stood Rei. Rei turned towards Sasuke's direction and motioned him over.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked.

"To learn more."

Sasuke was getting fed up with the woman's vagueness and knew that she wouldn't elaborate any further on the topic. So instead Sasuke watched and tried to do as he was instructed, learn.

Rock Lee had just managed to smash the dummy into smithereens and he turned to the side about ready to pick another one up from the pile.

"Lee don't you think you've trained enough? It's getting late. Don't forget we are still on a mission and that means that we must be rested just in case anything happens." TenTen advised.

"She has a point Lee besides I'm tired and want to go to bed and I don't need your noise keeping me up." Ino snapped.

"I know it is late but I cannot stop." Lee stated simply.

"And why is that?" Ino huffed.

"Because I must be twice the man that Uchiha was." TenTen and Ino were shocked. Everyone knew that Lee was after Sakura's heart. But they also all assumed that he would back off just like Naruto did after Sakura and Sasuke got married. So to hear that the ninja still carried a torch for the pink-haired girl was surprising.

"But Lee why?"

"Uchiha had us all deceived when he came back. Sakura was deeply saddened when he left and she is just the same now. So I am going to be a better ninja, no a better person than he was. I will make sure that both Sakura-chan and Yume-san will be protected and I will never abandon them!"

TenTen who had kept silent the whole time spoke up, "But what if he comes back?"

Lee retorted with, "I cannot honestly say that I have faith that he will come back. So I will not think of such things." With that he continued to relentlessly punch and kick the daylights out of the dummy. No one had to tell Sasuke, he knew. They all knew. That to Lee he wasn't beating up a punching bag, no. He was attacking the Uchiha himself.

"Well if that's the case keeping training." Ino left and turned around. They all thought that she was going to make one more snappy comment but she didn't. She mearly stopped at the flap of the tent and said, "Billboard Brow deserves at least that much...we all do." She then entered the tent. The scene froze and Sasuke simply stood at the frozen picture for a while.

"There are many other scenes similar to this one, perhaps you want to see Hinata and Kiba. Tsunade perhaps? How about Shino and Neji? No? Okay, how about-"

"Okay I get it!" Sasuke snapped. "I get how I'm being a horrible father, how I'm being a horrible husband and I horrible friend. An irresponsible ninja. I GET IT AND I REGRET IT!" His voice dropped to whisper as he said, "If only I knew. If only I knew how much pain I'd be causing them, all of them. Those who I didn't even know cared about me or my family like that. But trust me when I say that I don't need to see anymore scenes I get it."

"Good."

Once more a giant black hole opened to Sasuke's side and Sasuke was pulled in for the final time....

Author's Note: Okay you guys. Just one more part after this one. We're soo close to the end so I can gurantee you this story will go on no matter what. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Just in Case...

I"m not quite sure if email alerts go out when a chapter is replaced so just in case they don't. GO BACK TO CHAPTER 3! THE STORY LIVES!!!


End file.
